smashstuff30fandomcom-20200214-history
Smashstuff30 Wiki
Welcome to the wiki! The smashstuff30 wiki is a community project aimed to archive and share information from the now-gone YouTuber best known as smashstuff30 (real name Kenny Clark(?). Who is smashstuff30? Kenny (last name unknown - possibly Clark), more commonly known as smashstuff30 and TheOriginalHDChannel, was a YouTuber active between 2006 - 2014. Throughout this period, he had a total of 6 channels: destructionfun (created sometime in 2006, and recreated on September 9, 2009), destructionfun1 (unknown creation date), smashstuff30 (created February 12, 2009), TheOriginalHDChannel (created September 11, 2009), TheOriginal4KChannel and MostIgnoredVideos (unknown creation date). Our current goals! This wiki is in its early stages of archiving information, so we need as much help as we can! We currently need: *Articles on all videos. *Articles on missing videos. *Articles on known objects, settings, people. *Images from videos. *A lot more. Deluxe links Check out stubs to see a list of pages that need attention! See the page for a list of categories, which can make navigation easier. About smashstuff30 Not much is known about Kenny's youth, except for that he found it a very difficult time to deal with. Many of his friends would turn against him for no reason, and others would go down the path of drugs and alcohol, which Kenny didn't like at all. This left Kenny dealing with social isolation when growing up, which could explain why he chose to join a cult and was oblivious to its corruption on him. It could also explain why he is a very secretive person and never gave out much information on himself, for fear of it being used against him. Kenny started recording videos with his friend Elijah (last name also unknown) in 2006, where he recorded content such as touring and trashing a "ghetto rental house" near his property. In the same year, Kenny created his first YouTube account, destructionfun, and started uploading his content to the site. This content mainly focused on destruction, but he had also uploaded gameplay videos and other random content. Unlike other destruction channels at the time, Kenny was unique as he would have all his electronics plugged in, showing sparks and seeing how long the product would last. What really set him apart from others was his sarcastic attitude towards the electronics as he was beating them up. His signature weapon of choice was a golf club. During this 2006 - 2009 period, he also recorded a bunch of videos with his friend Elijah, who acted similar to Kenny. It wasn't until later in 2009, during smashstuff30's peak, that Kenny became obsessed with the "Amightywind" cult, and starting covering his videos with information about it in an effort to lure in new members. It is unknown why Kenny had a fixation on this cult and attracting new members to it. The possibilities include being paid to do so (as Kenny was very wealthy) or if he was simply dedicated to the cult. This put a lot of viewers off his channel, which had a negative effect and caused Kenny to delete videos and also increase the amount of information on the cult around his channel. Also in the later 2009 period, extending to 2010, Kenny had users frequently reupload his content that he had deleted. As he was spending so much time filing copyright claims, he eventually decided to delete all his content, and would later start creating more content later in 2010. The 2011 period was another peak year for Kenny alongside the 2009 period. It did not involve large amounts of drama, and plenty of content was uploaded during this period. By 2012, viewers could notice Kenny getting more and more crazy and hostile towards users, and became fixated on censoring himself from his videos. At one point he edited in a grey overlay to completely censor himself from a smashing video. Any deleted content (as he would frequently delete random videos) he reuploaded would be cropped to avoid him being seen. The 2012 period also showed Kenny building an obsession with Japan. He would frequently state that he had moved to Japan, and would use less and less English in his video titles. Also in 2012, Kenny focused most of his time to creating dozens and dozens of Japanese food reviews. Because of this, viewers were becoming increasingly bored of his content and had started leaving his channel. This only caused Kenny to get angry and create more, and stated he wouldn't upload destruction videos because of declining views and subscribers. In 2013, Kenny's channel revolved around nothing but uploading large amounts of Japanese food reviews. He also created various question videos that he wanted answers for, but also said that any answers would be wrong. On May 10th, he deleted all his content from TheOriginalHDChannel, and by the time of 2014 (possibly January 2nd), the channel was shut down permanently. This channel still exists but has no content. A false rumor floating around is that Kenny committed suicide, however this rumor made no sense due to Kenny's religious beliefs. Kenny also tried to play off that he had passed away. This was most likely a joint effort with him making statements about moving to Japan, which was done in an effort to have people leave him alone and stop trying to look for him. Currently, Kenny lurks around YouTube filing copyright claims on any reuploaded videos under the name Kenny Clark. He also still preaches his cult. Some of his known accounts are "manager849" and "day". Where is smashstuff30? Kenny's property is seen as a large farm property surrounded with lots of land and trees. His property is adjacent to a road, which doesn't appear to get much traffic. Although it looked like he lived alone, a few instances have shown he either shares the property, has other houses nearby or has people working there. People would drop off all sorts of electronics - even valuable ones - at the front of his property which he would collect, destroy (or early on would possibly try to resell online), and then recycle at a local scrapyard he knew. Kenny did not own a scrap recycling business so it is unknown how he accumulated so many items to destroy. Cows and roosters can be heard in some of his videos, however it is not known if a livestock business was handled there. His neighbors are not too far from his house, as they can be heard in various videos. The exact location of this property is not known to this day, although it is most likely somewhere in Canada, possibly the Ontario area. This is due to most products Kenny destroying stating they were approved in Canada. Around 2012, Kenny made frequent statements that he had moved to Japan. No explanation why was given, but he most likely did this so people would not look for him. It is presumed he never moved and still lives in the US. What is with the old pages? The old pages belong to the original state of the wiki, which was created at roughly 2010 when the wiki's founder was relatively young and speculated a bizarre theory of Kenny waging a full-scale war against the objects that he destroys in videos. The old pages are still existing, but only for archival purposes. Thank you for reading, and please enjoy your stay! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Kenny